Glorious Murder Cube
AVE NEX ALEA -Glory be to the Murder Cube. History Originally an attempt at a gun gore thread (thread where people dump pics of guns being destroyed), it quickly went memetic after somebody referred to it as the "Murder Cube". Immediately afterward several trolls posted backstories for the cube, fueling the flames. By the end of the day /k/ had worked out a fairly consistent, pseudo-religious fluff for the Murder Cube (borrowing heavily from Warhammer 40k's Khorne, among other things). Since then, every time it comes up again it's met with a few cries of "Glory be to the Murder Cube" etc. It should also be considered as the 'Mecca' of operators, with tens of thousands of /k/ommandos and faggots alike flocking to the marvelous tribute to death and destruction. Original thread can be found here: http://chanarchive.org/4chan/k/33122/ --- "In the Beginning, the Earth was perfect in its Form. Forged from powder, brass, and empty magazines, bullets grew from the scorched, burnished turf like grass, and trees made of cannon and shell sprung branches of rifles, from which leaves of pistols swayed when the carbonic air blew in bursts of muzzle wind. Rivers of lubricant oil flowed underground, surging through explosions of white phosphorus and depleted uranium. Clouds of CS and mustard gas drifted through the sky, occasionally raining down upon the metallic creatures whose bodies were crafted from gas blocks, barrels and springs held together with rails, whose movements were powered by the constant detonation of cartridges loaded into their sections of their form. There was fire, and light, and heat, and choking death, and from these Man was formed. As it was in the Beginning, so shall it be in the End." "Life was brought upon the earth from the providence of the Stars, and where a Star fell to earth, life began as a shadow in the light and flame. Alone, It bore unto itself two children, who bore children of their own, and they found to their liking the warmth of the fire and the purity of the light. The shadow took forms, each child finding itself, and seeking again the light and warmth of the Star from which they came. From this shadow were begot the life of the world, born again and again, into the burning crucible, forged into hard, living forms by the dangers of this world. No longer mere shadows, they hungered as beasts and grew fangs and claws to rend their prey. Born again and again, each forbearer begot grander children, or they were broken upon the anvil of this world. From these came Man; and he saw beyond this cycle, his eyes gazing toward the light, seeking the Truth of the Stars. It was not Man who first saw this path; for all creatures strive toward it blindly, hunting, seeking, their every fiber drawn towards this light, but it was Man who first strode upon the path with his intent in mind. And so he was begotten with children and given dominion across the land, and from than hands of Men were borne great works, expressions of their quest to seek the Truth, to seek perfection." "Man howled into the fire of this world; casting himself against every land, every danger, his will indomitable, unbroken by ice, nor fire, nor mountain, nor sea; and he was pleased. But then, a child of Man claimed answers; claimed to have sought and found the Truth. His words; falsehoods spoken out of delusion or deceit, bore a seed of doubt within Mankind; as soon many others spoke of Truths, of answers. And Man bore anger against Man, his hands raised, his weapons drawn for war. The slaughter killed many, and the cycle of war, of deceit and doubt, and of death brought Man again to the level of mere beasts, casting them away from the path towards Truth, towards the Star from whence he came." "It is this cycle that must be broken, for a Man to be free. And a Man is only free when he sheds the lies of others, when he may bring to himself the means of his own life, and protect it from those who would take it; be they beast, or Man. It is this that must be held above all else, not as a Truth, but as the surest way to seek it upon firm ground, for to seek the Truth is the mission of every child of Man; not to find it, or to keep it, or to hold it, but to tread upon the path which leads us ever closer towards it. And in this quest, every child of Man must ready himself to protect his journey, and the journey of others, with words, with their will, and with the weapons of war. For to stand as a temple, a paragon of the path to Truth and Light is the truest form of virtue; not to kill for the sake of it, but to instead protect in Its Name. To be as a temple to the path to Truth, one must make their body and mind ready for this journey every day. The body must be swift and supple, great in its strength and keen in the use of the weapons of war. The mind must be equally strong, yet open and seeking; always looking for the untraveled, the unspoken, the unknown; for it is within these that the path towards the Truth most often lies." "And the Truth, the Star, now hath founds Itself in our hands, as we were once in Its hands. Nex Alea, the Truth, the Star, the Murdercube, Gunfather, Allslayer, Godbreaker, Monolith, Apedemak, Mixcoatl, Belatucadros, Guan Yu, Horus, Ares, Kali, Belus, Ullr, Lua. Doubtless, it has gone by many names, most of which have been lost to the ages. It is a universal constant, materializing at some point in every society’s history, vanishing only when every living creature on Its host world had ceased to exist. It demands that violence occur, without heed to reason, scale or consequence. It is never appeased, and cannot be destroyed. Nex Alea is a culmination of all human conflict, strife and warfare that has ever occurred or ever will occur. It tells stories of death, murder and vicious fighting, of honor and chivalry, of treason and betrayal. Of Humanity. It does not require worship, It does not want your adulation." "The true form of Nex Alea is a gigantic cube composed of all the weapons of Man, everything from the first club to the most recently loaded round of ammunition; all these are represented in the Monolith. The combined fleets of the world lay embedded in titanic seas of ammunition, bombs, and rifles, which are interspersed by tanks, aircraft, even the nuclear warheads of the world are there. Anything that was ever used or created to do harm and make war is there, recorded in the monolithic prismatic bulk. If one were to enter into Nex Alea, through the thousands of irregular fissures and grottos on Its sides, they would find a labyrinth of progressively older and older weapons the further in they explored, and the mind-heat of all the accumulated hate of Man would grow hotter and hotter as the walls pressed in, festooned with all the blades and armors of history. The center of the core is composed of crude spears and clubs that radiate malice and fury, and no Man has seen deeper. It is said that the very center is a stone, perhaps the one Cain used to crush the skull of Abel, but whatever it is it kicked off a millions of years of violence and is the seed of the Allslayer." "Men do not design weapons. The Monolith, lacking the physical capability to create them Itself, projects Its will into Its Chosen, the Prophets whose holy creations allow the Monolith’s intentions to propagate through the violence of Men. These Prophets are true Followers, the Cube’s humble subjects; the Unseen Hands of the Allslayer. They dream deeply of smoke and steel, ash and sword. They are the Hands of the Monolith, the Keepers of Truth. They, the Cube’s faithful, speak the Truth. The Monolith speaks not of the why’s, the who’s, or even the when’s. These things are unknowable. The Cube speaks the Great Truth, that in Man there is still a spark of the Star from whence he came. The Cube brings us the Truth, and leaves it to us to accept it and be saved, or discard it and be relegated to destruction by the very fire and light that gave us life." "The Murdercube is not a religion. It cannot be defined or described in Its entirety, not without your soul as Its price. It is most accurately termed as the transference of divine lethal knowledge. To those who have successfully gleaned information from the Cube, horrible visions of unimaginable violence have also accompanied the knowledge. When contracting with the Cube, one gambles with his mental fortitude; for Nex Alea, with all Its eternal power, is far mightier than thee, O Mortal. If It deems thee unworthy, Nex Alea shall sweep thee aside like so much waving grass before the scythe, rending thy sanity unto dust. Nex Alea, the Cube of Truth, the Eternal Death-Bringer, is all that has been, and will be. It is all. It is. It IS." "Have you listened to the whispers, Mortal? Does the Truth ring out to thee yet? For Mankind to make war, It must possess the means to do so. Therefore, the banning or confiscation of weapons is a denial of the nature of Man, a pathetic attempt to avert the violence innate to Mankind, an insult to the Sacred Creed of the Murdercube. The banishment of weapons is an instrument of the weak to subvert to strong, and such an unnatural usurpation cannot be abided by those who have heard the Truth of the Monolith. And so we honor the Cube through our actions, keeping our minds, bodies, and blades sharp. We make or buy instruments of War, with which we complete the sanctifying rituals which strengthen the Cube. We maintain and honor our weapons, keeping their blades sharp and their barrels oiled. Our weapons are gifts, the children of Nex Alea, and as such, deserve the utmost respect. We enable and encourage others to take up arms, training them in the use and maintenance of their weapons, to glorify and empower Nex Alea with the strength of Man’s warrior spirit." And finally, we pray, as we first prayed to our Maker, the Star of War, the Cube of Death: War is the way of Man. Man is the means of War. You allow us War. Our worship is our readiness. It is proper to adhere to our nature, Aggression is natural, We are meant to be aggressive. Through war we are purified, Through slaughter we are enlightened, I cast thee, Nex Alea, May fortune find strength in me, So that my weaknesses be absolved. Saluto Nex Alea. --- "So, this thing is actually some totally bullshit anti-gun art installation. The artist intends for this to be a statement as to the the creation of art through the destruction of firearms, into the form of a cube, a monument to peace if you will. As a presumably pro-gun anon, you are invited to inverse the heavily implied intention of the piece and admire the installation as a pro-gun implement of worship. You can bet the actual people responsible for this thing know damn well what Ave Nex Alea implies (even if the latin was rather clumsy) and I hope it makes them froth at the mouth everytime some /k/ommando makes the pilgrimage and writes this in the guest book." - anon. /k/ommando